


Time Loses All Kin

by WastedSanity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lost - Freeform, Past, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reflection, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: When Tony was five, his mother was kidnapped, and she ended up miscarrying her second child while in captivity.But she didn’t.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies. Plot bunnies everywhere.
> 
> *coughcough*
> 
> Anyways, I was reading Irondad and Spiderson fics, and this idea hit me like w o a h while I was showering. Idk, the thought of Tony Stark being his fatherly figure is honestly my fav, and I want them to be related but I thought that a change in the usual AU would be fun, so this fic was born owo
> 
> I wrote this in like thirty minutes, so it’s unpolished af but ehhh it’s whatever xD
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair, already dreading the day approaching quicker than he would’ve liked.

It had lost the worst of its sting through the years, but the pangs of pain still lingered from the memory of lives taken too soon.

He had rather disliked his father-and he was sure his father only tolerated him. Tony had been, after all, only a prop for a performance that Howard played for the masses.

But that wasn’t the case for his mother.

She wasn’t very present in his life-always off traveling with Howard-but she would still show him small amounts of the affection he had craved as a child. Perhaps she had not been exactly the mother he had wished her to be, but he still loved her dearly.

With the anniversary of their death approaching, though, his mind was always brought back to the life that hadn’t been.

Tony had been five when his mother had gotten pregnant with her second child, and he had been absolutely overjoyed at the prospect of being an older brother. Finally, he would have had someone to fill the harsh gap of loneliness in his heart that was ever growing. 

Of course, the universe absolutely refused to allow Tony any happiness.

When Maria was seven months pregnant, she was kidnapped. 

His father, along with all of his government connections, spent months tirelessly searching for her. When she was finally found, however, it was on the ground outside of their house in Malibu-skin completely marred with bruises and cuts and no memory of what had transpired-and no baby. Medical exams showed that she had miscarried the child while in captivity, and the Stark family was completely devastated at the news.

The traumatic events had made Howard a darker man, and Maria even more estranged from Tony as she mourned the life that almost was.

It was over forty years later, and Tony could still vaguely recall his mother placing his tiny hand on her stomach and grinning when the baby would move. The happiness he had felt when he had been allowed to help put together the nursery and when they would go shopping for baby clothes only made him hurt now as he recalled it.

With a sigh, Tony pulls himself out of his thoughts at the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice.

“Boss, Mr. Parker has arrived and is on his way to your lab. Shall I order food as per usual?” The AI asks, her accented voice smoothly filling the mostly silent lab. The billionaire quirks a smile at the computer system, unable to ignore the rush of warmth that fills him at the thought of seeing the kid.

“Yeah. I’m thinking Chinese this week-and make sure you get extra of those veggies Pete’s obsessed with.” Tony tells her, turning in his chair when the elevator dings and the teenager that had invaded Tony’s feelings steps through, radiating excitement and innocence as he does.

And Tony thinks that maybe this year, the pain of memories won’t be so sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a chap to kind of delve into the situation, and I’ll probably continue this fic for a bit, but idk how far I’ll actually get lmao-I’m just having fun with it. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! ^^


	2. Blood Tests and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a question that leads to blood tests and a surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was absolutely blown away by the reception the previous chapter received. 
> 
> It made me so incredibly happy that you guys were interested in this story, so I just want to say thank you to everyone who dropped a comment, kudos, or bookmarked! :D It gave me a ton of motivation for writing this chapter!
> 
> I actually spent about an hour last night writing out the plot of this story (cause I have no chill lmao send help) and I have so many plans for what I want to do with this. I hope you enjoy it as it goes along, and I can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> Also, because Tony's character is still pretty new to me, I actually did some research on him and his character because I wanted to get a better idea of how to write him xD (how sad is that lol)
> 
> Anyways, here we go!

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks from the other side of the lab, voice hesitant. Just by the tone, Tony can almost see him biting his lip in nervousness, and the mental image almost makes him laugh.

But instead, he spins his chair around to face the teenager. "Yeah, kid?" he asks, resting his elbow on the armrest of the chair as he gives the boy his full attention. The Spiderling, to his never-ending amusement, takes a deep breath before launching into his question.

"So, earlier today we were learning about blood and transfusions and stuff in school-which is actually super cool, you know?-and I was wondering what would happen if I needed one? I mean, I know O is the universal donor and stuff, but since my DNA is altered will it still work on me? Or would it backfire and make my spidey blood cells attack the new ones? Cause that's pretty life threatening and I don't know if that would happen or not, but It's still kinda scary, you know?” Peter rushes out, and, finishing with his spiel, sits back a bit with a sheepish grin. Tony has to hold back another laugh as the kid takes deep breaths to recover all of the air he just used, and once he’s sure he’s regained his composure, he answers.

"Well, I've never actually thought about it, but it could be an issue." The billionaire hums, poking at a vein on his arm absent-mindedly as he mulls over the question for a bit. The prospect that a needed blood transfusion could actually harm the kid was a frightening prospect, and Tony felt his heart clench at the thought. Deciding on his next course of action, he returns his stray gaze to the teenager on the other side of the room. "Alright, here's what we'll do- I'll take some blood, have F.R.I.D.A.Y. run the tests, and let you know tomorrow. Sound good?" Tony asks, and at the kid's rapid nods he laughs and stands up, reaching above him to stretch his back out. 

"Good. I don't have the stuff up here, though, so we're going down to the Med-Bay to get you all nice and drained." He tells the teen, and can't help grinning at the way the boy's face pales slightly at the thought of having blood taken.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., to the Med-Bay, please. And make sure we're still stocked with those awesome Spider-Man bandaids." Tony commands as they step into the elevator, and Peter whirls on him with a squawk of indignation.

"Mr. Stark! I thought you got rid of those!" The super-teen yells, blushing a bright pink that only makes Tony laugh at the boy's embarassment.

"I did, actually-I'm a man of my word. I just ordered new ones as soon as you left." The superhero tells him with a wink, before stepping off of the elevator and onto the medical floor, ignoring the kid's shouts of betrayal behind him.

Quickly walking to a room that he knows fairly well, he opens the door with a hum and holds it open for Peter. "Alright, kiddie; this is only going to hurt a lot, but don't worry- I have very sharp needles." He tells the spiderling as he enters, grinning as the kid's face gets a slightly pained look to it.

Once Tony enters as well, he gives a sigh and decides to relent as he grabs all the necessary supplies. “You do realize that it isn’t going to be that bad, right? It’s like a scratch. You face way worse out on patrol every day, and this is gonna be fine.” The billionaire says comfortingly, turning back to the kid seated nervously on the bed.

At his words, the teenager begins nodding furiously. “Yeah, of course! I just- I guess I’m not around needles much? Not that your needles are bad or anything, Mr. Stark, they’re probably the best! I’m sure they’re amazing!-“ Peter hurriedly says, but pauses when Tony holds up a hand to stop the word vomit from continuing. 

“I am already quite sure my needles are superior to all other needles, kiddo, so I don’t need you reassuring me. But, then again, that’s all the more reason not to freak out about it.” The superhero soothes, taking out the blue rubber band and gesturing for Peter to lift his sleeve as he does. 

“O-Of course. Yeah. Best needles.” The teen mutters mostly to himself as Tony ties the elastic band around his arm. The older man hears, though, and can’t help the little chuckle he gives as he sterilizes the chosen area.

“Alrighty, spiderling. Not a big deal-we’ll do a three-two-one-go thing.” Tony says, readying the needle in his hand. The teen gives hurried nods, and the billionaire feels his grin stretching further.

Peter takes a deep breath before making a sound of annoyance and determination in his throat. “Alright. Three. Two. On-Ow! Mr. Stark!” The younger squeaks, directing his wide eyed gaze to his arm where the needle is inserted and already drawing blood, before looking back up at the man who was smiling widely at his misfortune. 

“C’mon, you were thinking way too hard about it, so I figured I’d just move us along.” Tony tells him, before placing the cotton ball on the puncture spot and removing the needle. “Keep pressure on that for me.” The billionaire instructs, and Peter, still feeling just a bit betrayed, obeys with a huff. Reaching up, Tony undoes the blue band with little effort before setting the blood-filled syringe down and reaching for a Spider-Man themed band aid.

“Can’t we use a different one?” Peter whines, pouting as Tony just chuckles and places it proudly over the puncture site. 

“Not a chance. These are the best bandaids on the market, and I will only use the best there is.” The older hero says, but his voice is dangerously close to sarcastic and Peter narrows his eyes at the tone, but slumps in defeat as he pulls his sleeve back down and Tony pulls a chocolate seemingly out of nowhere and hands it to him with a smirk.

“Alright!” Tony says suddenly, and the younger boy jumps a bit at the surprising increase in volume. “I’m gonna have F.R.I.D.A.Y. run some tests for you, and see if we’ll have to start a little arachnid-only blood bank.” The man says happily as he stands to his feet, walking over to one wall of the room and placing the vial of blood into a perfectly fit slot. It whirls a bit, metal rods rising and spinning around the liquid, before it slides backwards and is enclosed in the wall. 

With a clap, Tony turns back to the boy who has that same star-struck look he gets whenever he see’s the billionaire’s tech in action.

“Now, I do believe it’s about the time for little spiders to head back home before they get a call from their strangely attractive aunt, yeah?” The superhero asks, internally laughing at the way the kid makes a disgusted face at the thought of his aunt in such a way.

“But Mr. Stark- can’t I just stay for a little longer? Please?” The younger pleads, pouting as he does, but Tony only shakes his head negatively. 

“Nope. Not happening. I am stronger than your weirdly effective puppy dog eyes. Up and at-em, kid. I’ll give you the results when you come over tomorrow.” And, at the thought of returning the next day, Peter’s mood immediately brightens as he stands from the bed.

“Really? Awesome! I mean, wait, I do not look like a puppy, Mr. Stark!” The teenager tells him indignantly, but the older man just shrugs. 

“I just call it like I see it, kid. Now go up to grab your stuff and head on home, because I really do not want May chewing me out again for keeping you late.” Tony instructs, and the kid gives him a bright grin and rushes to the door before stopping abruptly and spinning around to face the older man again.

“Bye, Mr. Stark! See you tomorrow!” The teen yells, and Tony just gives a small smile and a returned half-wave before the kid sprints out of the door-foot steps echoing down the hallway as he does.

Tony just shakes his head, and turns back to the wall whirring with the test inside.

\---

“Boss, I believe there is something you need to see.” The smooth voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. says suddenly, and the music that Tony had blaring in the lab quiets as she speaks.

“Is it about the kid’s blood test? Do we actually have to start and spider blood bank?” The superhero asks, curiosity piqued as he spins in his chair to face another desk and waves a hand over it, activating the glowing projections.

“The tests that I have conducted on Mr. Parker’s blood reveal that no other blood types are compatible with his, due to his spider DNA attacking foreign cells that enter his body. I recommend that he donate blood in forty-five day increments, as the probability that he will need a blood transfusion at some point is 86.7%” The AI tells him, and Tony leans back in his chair, groaning as he slaps a hand over his face.

“We actually have to start a spider blood bank for the kid.” The man mutters incredulously into the empty room, but can’t help grinning at the thought of the kid’s face at the news, and the fact that more needles will be used. 

Oh yeah; that’s definitely going to be fun.

“There is actually something else that I believe requires your attention, boss. While examining Mr. Parker’s blood, I found a familiar trait in his cells, and did further testing to his familial DNA.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. tells him, and his projections shift and change to display numbers and images of DNA cells.

“After running multiple extensive tests on his blood, I have determined multiple abnormalities in his blood that, even with his spider DNA, should not be present. Along with this, his legal parentage has also been concluded to be false, and upon further testing, his father and mother have been determined.” The computer concludes, and the projections shift once more as names and pictures appear.

For a second, Tony’s world feels like it’s spinning, before he suddenly slams a hand down onto the table in a desperate attempt to ground himself as his mind races. “What the hell is this, F.R.I.D.A.Y.!?” He shouts, standing from his chair so abruptly that it gets sent flying backwards.

There, written proudly in bright lettering, are the names of Tony’s own parents.

Except, they are also being displayed as Peter’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so, as you can tell, this was a bit of a filler chapter. After this, though, the plot will begin really progressing, so stay tuned for that! (because I'm really really excited to write it! ;D)
> 
> And, just letting you know, I have like no idea how cells in the blood work, especially in relation to parental tests and the like, but I did some research to try to make it sound at least a little realistic. So, I'm sorry if it didn't come out the best. I tried xD
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks fuel me and make me super super happy, so any kind of reception you give this story is appreciated!   
> (I reallyreally especially love comments though<3 ;v;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
